A conventional EVR controller has problems of requiring many parts for EVR adjustment and the consequential increase of production cost because the EVR adjustment has been carried out, in case the operation modes of many operation mode parts 1a, 1b are 1c and different from each other as shown in FIG. 1, by applying adjustment values from many EVR adjustment 2, 2b and 2c or VR(Volume Register) to the respective operation mode parts 1a, 1b and 1c connected to each of the EVR adjustment 2a, 2b and 2c OR VR.